soulmate
by co toon's
Summary: everyone has a soulmate, but nobody can pick. can these two learn to get along (a huntik story for fun, no mean comments please)
1. part 1

_Everyone has a soulmate. They can't choose who they are. sometimes they are the same gender. They can't have more the one. Only people who are soulmate can have children._

_Soulmate aren't allowed to be with someone else unless they both have lost their soulmate, even then it usually frowned upon._

_The way you can tell you found your soulmate is when you touch a part of them (not clothes). A heart will glow on your chest in red, blue or yellow. Once that happens, you found your soulmate._

_but not everyone is happy with there soulmate..._

**POV Lok**

I awoke from my dream slowly. I really get annoyed when I do this. I do my puzzles late into the night, so I don't get enough sleep. Then, I sleep in class.

Really, the only way I can get a good grade is if I ask for help. Sofie thingamajig is the smallest person in class. Maybe I can get her notes. It a bit of a long shot. She always keep her guard up, as meny try to get her as their soulmate. All unsuccessful.

"Hey, Sofie." I said walk up to her.

"if you're trying to find out if-"

"no, I want to see is I could borrow your notes."

"oh, why?"

"I fell asleep in class, and your probably the smartest in the school."

"so you don't want to be my soulmate?"

"I want to wait a bit before I try and find my soulmate. I need some time to free and not have a non-family member to worry about me."

"I get that."

"so, can I borrow your notes?"

"how about I help you study? I could use a friend who has no interest in the soulmate thing."

"really? thanks." I said as I start to walk to my dorm with Sofie following.

We walk for some minutes. Talking a bit about school. Soon, we arrive at my dorm. My dorm isn't the world neatness dorm. It has puzzle all over the place.

"that a lot of puzzle."

"yeah, it a passion of mine. some of them are my dads." I said going to get my text books.

Sofie when to a shelf that had a couple of my dad's vases. She grabs one of them. She going to fall.

"Sofie, careful. your going to fall!" I yell, but it to late. She fell.

The vases smash all over the floor.

I walk to Sofie and hold out my hand. She grabs it, and nothing happened. No heart. Good, since I'm a bit annoyed that she broke my dad vases.

"Lok I'm so sorry." Sofie says. We move over to broken vases.

There's a brown book and a necklace. The necklace is silver and has a green stone in the middle. I go to pick up the necklace, while Sofie pick up the book.

"what is this?" I say holding the necklace. I started to glow green.

Sofie is more interested the book. She starts mumble and look through the book.

"Lok do you know what this means?"

"no, maybe?"

"right, we need to get this book to Dante Vale. He's a local expert on history and treasure hunter."

"how do you know all of this?" I say but, before she could answer, a man jumped frough the window.

He had a suit and black sun glasses. He held his hand out and screams something and a beam of blue light.

Sofie grab my arm and starts to run. More of the people in suit are out side and they start to attack us.

"what are they?!?"

"trouble." Sofie says as we run down a street. Two men stand in are way.

"I'm going to give you a leg up."

"what!?!?"

"just do it!" Sofie gives me a leg up and I jump over the to men. I turn to face them. Sofie has her arm held by the men.

"Sofie!"

"I can take care of my self! You have to get the book to Dante Vale! He'll be able to help!"

"Sofie, are you crazy!?"

"trust me!!" She yell and I ran.

I ran so fast that I can't tell where I'm going. Soon, I was able to lose them. I got onto a roof. To carm my self and start to read the book. It has something to do with an amulet of will?

"what is all this?"

"what have to got there freind?"

"who there?"

"I'm just looking for someone to talk to. I saw the suit chasing you, and saw you as a friend."

"if not like those creeps then we'll get on fine... A friend of mine said that I should get the book to a 'Dante Vale'. Do you know him?"

"you friends smart. He good at those things. Go west until you see a big house with a courtyard."

"I don't even know who's book it is."

"you could check the first page, it a c common place to write your first name or so I've heard."

I do as the voice said. it had my father name.

"Dad? But he's been gone for 10 years"

"aw, that sad- look out!!" it yells.

Blast shot out from nowhere. I start to run again. I go west, if the Dante Vale is really that good, then I need his help. I could even find my Dad.

Those men are still following me, closing in now. I can't keep running. I have no idea if I'm even going the right way.

I got hit by a yellow blast and fell on the foor. it hurt so bad.

**Dante POV**

I finally finished all of my shopping, and am on my way home. For some reason, there are a lot suits on my property. They look like they're cornering some. I start walk into the courtyard to get a closer look. It a young blond boy.

"excise me, is so one there? sorry I'm loaded down by all these groceries." I say, walking to the middle of the courtyard.

"hey, are you alright?" I wisper.

"yeah."

"now then, you can leave or you can get throne out with the trash."

***time skip as I can wright battle scenes***

I walk up to the boy, who was sitting on the floor. He seems really tired. I don't think he knows anything about the seeker world or very little.

"let me guess, your Dante Vale?"

"hear of me?"

"not unil this afternoon." (rip my pride) "I'm Lok Lambert." he say.

I held my hand out. "as you can tell, I'm Dante Vale." I say. He grab my hand...

A blue heart glow bright on both of are chest.


	2. part 2

**Dante ****POV**.

Lok quickly let go of my hand and moves back. I step back. We look at eachother in shock, as the blue hearts glow start to fade.

So this is my soulmate? This little boy? why?! I never really wanted to find my soulmate. At least, I fought it would be a girl. A nice young lady that Metz would be proud of, not some boy.

I don't think he like this too. He look very angry. At least, annoyed. he's staring at me, with angry eyes. This isn't going to end well.

"lets get inside, before more suits come." I say a bit coldly.

Although he seems reluctant, he came inside. We keep are distance from eachother. I sit down at the desk, while he sits on the couch

"so, what happened?"

"I was with a friend, she broke one of my dad's vases. In it was a book from my father and this necklace." He says and he put them on the table.

"when did the organisation get involved?"

"The guys in suits? smashed frough the window, and chased us. Then I found you."

"you don't know about titans do you?"

"those monster were titans?"

"yes. Titan can be controlled by people with strong will. we're called seeker. The ones that were attacking you were form a group called the organisation."

"there has to be a way out."

"I have friends in the foundation that can take care of you. I'll arrange it straight away."

"what, no! no more monster or secret societies! you can keep that book and this necklace! I don't care if there my father."

"hold it! I'm not going to let run off. The organisation isn't going to stop hunting you, and I'm not going to let them hurt my soulmate."

"I don't need your protection! I didn't even want to know who you were! I want my freedom! I don't want or need you!"

"touth luck! I'm here now, and you already part of this secret world!"

"What does that mean!?!?"

"your amulet!"

"it my father!"

"well sometimes today it became your! your a seeker like it or not!" I yell, finally Lok fell silent. The amulet floats back to Lok, and Lok frowned.

"Dante, you need to have some patient. Lok had a long day." Cherit says as he flys in.

"it you." Lol whispers.

"I don't need patients."

"you do" lok says.

I sigh and walk to the window and see a bunch of suits. Great, now have to try and keep this boy safe form a group of suits.

**Lok **POV.

Everything going so wrong. My studying badly failed, I been chaste by some suit that work for some organisation. Now, I meet my soulmate, which is horrible. I don't want to know my soulmate, I want to live my life without someone keeping me down. Always worrying about me, or controling me.

This 'Dante Vale' seem to de a big deal, and has some important in this foundation. _Great_. This organisation may come after me because of him! He doesn't even seem to care about my wishes.

"Lok, forget cherit, and come here." He says.

I walk to the window, and see a bunch of suits. Oh, no. How can we get frough that!?

"did I mention that I have a history final tomorrow?" I says.

"come on, let use the roof exit."

"Roof exit?"

"come on." he says with growl in his voice.

I follow instantly. Cherit flys close to Dante. He gives Dante a disapproved look. Dante glares at him. We reach a room on the top floor.

"Dante your not going to let Lok go out there alone?"

"I'll be there."

"you can get separate."

"here have this." Dante says handing a necklace.

I slowly move my hand to take the necklace. Once I held it, I start to glow pale red-drown **(what colour is it?)**. 

"he's a natural."

"what is this?"

"more insurance. The details will have to wait. Stay close." He said as he goes up the stairs.

On the roof, we can see a hole lot of suit. I try to quietly more away, but Dante has another plan.

"that's a nice house you lot are checking out. And here I was thinking you were book collectors."

"What are you doing!"

"leggings them away from here."

"what are you waiting for? attack!" some guy yell.

The suits start to attack. I start to run. Dante grabs me by the waist and jumps. I grad hold so I don't fall off.

We get to some river and Dante fights. As I have no clue what I could do I stay back. In the battle, Sofie appears from the sky, and helps. At the end, I run up to Sofie.

"Sofie, I guess your a seeker too."

"nice job, with move like those you'll be an elite seeker some day."

"thanks, I've been training since I was little- hey what do you mean, some day?!"

"Lok, is she a friend of yours?"

"yes, she Sofie castawill."

"pleasure."

"Castawill?"

"Sofie I fought you already knew Dante?"

"Not exactly, Dante the foundation number 1 seeker. he's famous!"

"your a celebratory?" (great! there goes my privacy.)

"Sofie, do you have somewhere could go?"

"yes! follow me!" Sofie says happily. I think she likes Dante.

How would she take the fact I'm his soulmate?


	3. part 3

**Hi. I'm just want to say that I'm not going to do the episode in order. For example, Medusa will happen earlier, and Den will de there earlier as I don't want to wait that long until he's there. The spiral still will only be there after the professor delt with as I can't handle to sets of evil groups.**

**Also, should I make Sofie and Zahail soulmate, if not who?**

**thanks for**** listening!**

**Dante POV.**

We reach Sofie home. It's a gigantic mansion. She must be rich, make sense as she's a castawill. Why wouldn't she live in a mansion?

"Wow! Sofie, you live here?" Lok say happily. Looks like he isn't always grumpy.

"I am the heir to the Castawill family, dorms don't really cut it."

"Lady Sofie."

"This is Leblanc he'll show you to the tea room."

"Fancy." Cherit says as we follow Leblanc.

I went to take some tea while Lok looks around the room. We keep are distance do eachother. I need to know want he going to do.

"Lok, have fought about what I said?"

"Dante, I'm not going to run and hide. If this is my life I'm going to live it, one way or another."

"Dante, why don't you teach Lok?"

"I'm a professional treasure hunter and private eye. Lok can't afford me." I says as I go to leave.

Lok went silent once cherit suggest for me to train him. Now, he looks disappointed. I can't work for free, even if I feel a bit sad- no, no, no. not sad. He doesn't want my help, so I don't want to help him.

I got to the door when a hand slap the doorway. "I can." Sofie says.

"you have a jod for me?"

"find what happened to Lok father and teach the tow of us to be top master seekers along the way."

"that's not easy."

"I'll double what the foundation pays you, plus expenses."

"...you have your self a deal." I say. This can give me some good money, and something to do. Plus, I can't really leave my soulmate alone...

Lok slowly walks over to us. He looks confuses. He walks to Sofie and tries to smiles.

"Sofie, you didn't have to do that." Lok say, slightly sad.

"Don't worry! We'll be able to find what happened to your father."

"Sofie, Lok we'll start tomorrow."

"Sofie, do you think we can study for the test we have tomorrow?"

"sure" Sofie says as they leave.

I don't like how excited Sofie was or how badly Lok want me to leave him alone. I head to my room. Hopefully, some sleep will do me good.

**Lok ****POV**.

Me and Sofie start to study for the test, using her books as mine are still in the dorm. She not bad at teaching, so I could get a okay score on my test.

I can't believe she did that! Although, have Dante is nic-no, I didn't need his help. I could learn how to be a seeker my self, or with Sofie help. Not my soulmate, who doesn't think I can defend my self! Even if I'm not really that strong...

Sofie isn't helping things. She totally in love with him! Think that she could be his soulmate. She'll realise that they aren't quickly. I can't tell her that I'm his, he's mine... I hope Dante doesn't do something stupid.

"Lok, are you okay?"

"yeah, the hole seeker, titian thing has startled me a bit, but I'm okay."

"no, you and Dante."

"what do you mean?"

"you two don't seem to get on with eachother that well."

"I sorta snapped on him. Everything was getting to me and I just sorta snapped about it all."

"have you and Dante talked it through?"

"no."

"then go, it will make things far too complicated if you don't!"

"okay..." I says leaving so I don't get caught in another argument.

I found his room easily. maybe it the sensing thing people talk about. I knock on the door. It open quickly.

"Lok?" he says, surprised.

"I told Sofie I snapped about the titans thing, and that why we aren't the best of friends."

"and?"

"She sent me to apologize."

"so where's the apologize?"

"Don't tease me."

"All I was trying to do was to get you somewhere safe."

"I don't need your protection."

"and I'm teaching you why?"

"that was Sofie! not me! I can defend myself easily!"

"Today's events prove over wise!"

**Sofie POV**

I'm walk to where Dante's staying. I don't know why Lok would snap at Dante. He's a smart, lovely man. I wish I will be his soulmate. He's a great partner. Lok must have a good reason to snap at him.

It's not like there soulmates, or anything.

"Today events prove over wise!" I can hear Dante say, angrily.

I walk to where they were. They don't realise I'm there. I have to try and see why they are fighting.

"I didn't know what was going on! I can't fight something that I don't know about!

"I should just send you to the foundation head quarters for safe keeping! Your less of a problem to me there!"

"I'm not your problem! I will never need your protection! You need to stop think you have to protect me!"

"Tough luck! your my soulmate, so deal with it!!!"

"what?" I say weakly.

They turn to see me. Lok steeps back a bit. Dante isn't phased by this at all. They're soulmate? Why wouldn't they say so? Is because they don't get along? How long have they know?

"your... soulmates?" I say, my heart hurting. I was dreaming that I could be Dante's soulmate...

"Sofie, I'm sorry, I didn't, I just.." Lok stutters in a bit of a panic.

"Lok, you have nothing to be sorry about. We would have to say so soon." Dante says.

"but why are you fighting? And when did this happen? how?!" I says in a panic.

"We only found out today. We're fighting because someone being difficult, and not going somewhere safe."

"I can take care of my self. I don't need to go somewhere and hide."

"yes, you do."

"enough! You should fight like this! Lok I know you didn't want to find your soulmate, but this isn't going to help. Dante, don't think Lok has to hide. He knows how to keep himself safe."

"He won't get his first lesson until tomorrow, and it will take time for him to learn." Dante said as he closed the door to his room. Leave me and Lok alone.

"Sofie I am sorry for all of this."

"it okay, let's just go to sleep." I say as I leave for my room.

I sit on the bed. My rooms pale pink, and and has a large bed. I start to cry. I really wanted to be Dante's soulmate. He would of been perfect, but I guess it not meant to be. Why would Lok not be happy about having Dante as a soulmate. Does he really not want to know his soulmate that much.

I shouldn't be sad. Lok found his soulmate, and I'm going to be taught by the foundation best seeker.

**The next day after the test.**

**Dante POV.**

I'm waiting for Lok and Sofie to get out of class. Firstly, we are going to go ovet the book. It isn't damage, so it should be easy. I'm not going to teach Lok anything. If he see that he can't fight the organisation, he'll have to go to head quarters for safe keeping. I'm not trying to be mean. I just don't need to worry about my soulmate, when Metz is still ill. Let alone go on a wild goose chase, but he's being difficult.

"that was terrifying!" I hear Lok say.

What was terrifying? Did something happen at school? Was he in danger?

"what wrong? Did the organisation attack?" I say walking up to Lok.

"if only I been so lucky!"

"then Lok wouldn't of doomed the history test."

"let get going, that book should help us find your father." Then, Lok, your going to safe keeping.

We reach the foundation library. Lok hands Sofie the book and they look frough the book.

"the amulets of will sleeps with the golem?"

"the golem of Prague, I know just the book. Dante, you can start teaching Lok about seeker thing. it will be easier if I do this alone." Sofie say.

Lok looks at me. Cherit flys to his shoulder, and says "what a wonderful idea!"

I sigh and walk closes to were he is. He smiles brightly.

"so how do you get the titans to come out?" he says.

"summoning, it called summoning."

"how do you do it?"

"you need have an amulet." I says as he takes out the freelancer amulet I gave him.

"I'm not doing this" I whisper, turn my head away.

"hey, isn't this? wasn't this, what did you call it? come on freelancer!" He says.

Just like that, freelancer appears. Lok smiles happy. great he can summon titans! At least he won't be alone...

"he's asking me want I want."

"yes, titans can't talk, cherit the expansion. The bond is how they communicate with you."

"found it!" Sofie yells. We turn to her.

"Prague, it in Prague. hidden with the golem." she says excitedly.

"does that mean we're going?"

"maybe, but we should hurry, the organisation will come out soon. if we're going we need to go now."

"okay, let me ge the books we will need."

"I'll help."

"me too."

"we won't." someone said.

It was the organisation, lead by Defoe. Great, just what I needed.

"Sofie get the book, Lok stay with your freelancer. It will keep you safe. when you get the books go. I'll give you time." I say as I jump down to fight them.

**time skip still Dante POV.**

"noo!"Sofie says. Lok's father book (as well as some other) fell on the floor after being attack by a poison spell.

I grab it up as I run to them. I tell Sofie to leave the others. We have to get to the airport.

Once we got to the airport, Sofie went to go buy tickets for the plane. I gave Lok the journal back. He looks so heartbroken that the book was destroyed, but glad that he still has it.

"Dante." he say.

"yes?"

"thank you." Lok says as he comes closer to me. I decide to give Lok a hug. I places my hands on his back and his head, while Lok snuggle up to me.

"see, it not so bad if you two warm up to eachother." Sofie says and just like that we separate form eachother.

**Lok POV.**

I sit down next to the window. I don't know why I allowed Dante hug me. I just need comfort. That it. Nothing more, nothing less.

"what on your mind, Lok?" Cherit say.

"It just, my book."

"that or your soulmate?"

"why does he want me to leave?"

"I shouldn't tell you, but one of Dante's close friends is ill. Dante been very worried about it him."

"and?"

"maybe he's just can't handle it all, and he could think hiding you away could help thing."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, but he doesn't."

"I'll show him that I can be strong." I say confidently.


	4. part 4

**The nexts day, in a foundation hotel.**

**Lok**** POV.**

We are all sitting in the main room of are hotel. Dante has some sort of computer on the table.

"Alright. Thanks to the information that Sofie found, we know are next course of action." Dante says, tapping something on the computer, then a green hologram appears.

"is that a hologram?" I ask.

"not exactly, it a holotome. Seeker group, like that foundation, use them to plane out mission."

"Tonight, we will go to a graveyard. There should be a underground passage, that where we should hold the key to where he left the key to find the ancient amulet of Will."

"What if the organisation find out about are plan?"

"Lok, the probably already know, but don't worry. This is a foundation hotel, we'll be safe, for a while."

"and that a reason for me not going to headquarters." I mumble. Dante really should think thing frough. Say I'll be safe at headquarters, when we can't stay safe at their hotels. It destroys his little argument.

Dante hear the muttering, but not the words. He taps my shoulder and says "What was that?"

"nothing, Dante."

"oh, don't start fighting now, you were getting along so well yesterday afternoon." Sofie says, but before we can reply suits bursts into the room.

"Lok, get under the table, and stay there!" Dante tells me.

I quickly duck under that table. I couldn't really do anything as Dante hasn't told me about spells. Cherit was there too. The others start to fight. Dante is holding his own, but Sofie isn't really.

"I have to help, wait help us, freelancer." I say, and he appears.

He looks at me, as I hide under the table. Then he looks around at the soundings. He looks again at me and nods, then charges to help Sofie.

"Thanks Lok." Sofie says.

We are losing. Well, I that how I see it. Freelancer back in it amulet and Sofie been knocked down. Then someone came to help, She has blue hair.

**After battling, still Lok POV**.

"So your the Foundation new lone wolf, Zahail Moon. I've heard about you." Dante says.

Zahail? So that her name. Lone wolf? I'm not so sure about that. I guess she's nice.

"and your the foundation number one seeker, Dante Vale. Of course, everything heard about you." She says, ignoring us.

Sofie gives me this looks like 'what she doing?' Does Sofie think Zahail flirting.

"so Zahail, you work for the foundation?" I say.

"under contract, like Dante." she says, then looks back at Dante. "I hope you weren't waiting to be rescued. I this world you have to look out for yourself."

"We would of been fine."

"says the guy that hide under the table."

"at least we wouldn't have to pay for the window."

"what? you two soulmate or something?" She says.

Dante glares at her. The storm over to me and say "we're going." I stand instantly.

He starts to leave, and I follow him. Sofie takes a few seconds before she catches up. Zahail Also follow to and goes to Dante.

**Dante POV.**

Zahail looks at me and asks. "what did I do?"

"they aren't soulmate."

"okay, why are you so mad?"

"don't worry, sorry if I was a bit cold."

"It okay."

"here, it my number. My team on a mission, I'll send you the details." I say. She takes it and goes.

Lok walks up to me. Gives me one look, and crosses his arms. Is he angry? I haven't done anything to make him angry.

"you okay?"I say

"So new lone wolf."

"she's not that bad a seeker."

"really? I couldn't tell. you two were busy."

"Busy?" I say. Lok signs and walk ahead. Away from me.

I stand still. I look at Sofie, confused. She sighs, and say " you were flirting with her."

"Flirting? with Zahail?"

"yes, even gave her your number."

"I was trying to be nice."

"your soulmate didn't see it like that. Nor did I."

"I-I. Lok know I wouldn't care for someone else."

"no, he knows you want him to leave."

"but-I urrr.." I stutter out. Sofie walks up to Lok, and I follow.

**Zahail POV**

I'm sitting in my hotel room. Luckily, are planned attack against Dante and his team worked. He wants me to help them on a mission. I just have to message them.

I can understand why he wants me to be to help. He got some little kids following him! The girl can fight, not that well, but she can. The boy. He hid under the table! He didn't even fight.

I message Dante telling him it me, and I want to help:

(**Bold = Dante **_this _**= Zahail).**

_it me, Zahail. I want to help._

**Okay, thank. Meet us at the cemetery, tonight.**

_okay._

_if you don't mind me asking, why are two kids with you?_

**Sofie paying for it.**

_And the boy? he doesn't seem like a strong seeker. Sofie, I understand. She pay, she can be there. But why the boy?_

**...**

**You have to promise that you won't tell a soul.**

_Okay._

**Lok my soulmate. We found out a couple days ago. I can't get him to go to headquarters, so I'm keeping him close until I can make him go.**

_That make sense. He hasn't been a seeker for long, right?_

**no, only a couple days. He can summon, but I have gone over spells.**

_You should do soon. Even if he goes to headquarters, the organisation will go after him. They will try to get to you by him. He needs to know how to take care of himself._

**I will.**

**Goodbye.**

So the great Dante Vale has a weak soulmate. Klaus will love this.


	5. part 5

**Dante ****POV**.

We are all making are way to the cemetery. Sofie and Cherit is ahead of us, while I walk with Lok. He still is refusing to look at me, and has his hand cross.

I didn't think I was flirting with Zahail. At least, I thought I was being nice. Was it because we seemed to ignore them?

"Lok." I says, walking a bit closer.

"Yes?" he says coldly.

"I not interested in Zahail."

"I know, but your not interested in me, so it makes sense if you decide to have a bit of a flirt."

"I wasn't trying to flirt. I want to be nice."

"Why? She wasn't that nice to me and Sofie."

"Lok please, I do care about you."

"No, you want me to leave, because I a weak seeker, and you have other problems to deal with then little me." He says.

I grap his arm (gently), and make him look at me. How does he think that I don't care? I want him to go to head quarters, because I don't want him to get hurt! Not that he's a problem.

"Lok, your not a problem. I just don't want you to get hurt. Being my soulmate puts you in danger." I say looking into his eyes.

"do you think I can't defend myself?"

"No, but nobody, by themselves, can defend themselves against the hole organisation."

"What about you?"

"hu?"

"I'm not going to leave you alone to fight the hole organisation." He says smiles.

We laugh softly, then look happy at eachother. I hold him close to me and smile.

"Do you to want some privacy, or what?" Sofie says looking back at us.

We all start to laugh. Then we walk to the graveyard. I'm happy that I could sort out the Zahail thing out. I don't know why, but I'm kind of happy that Lok want to fight with me. Although I prefer that he stays safe, I know that I want to have someone to fight with, or for.

We reach the graveyard. It a very crowded place, with graves stacked onto other eachother.

"Remind me to never allow you to be buried here. The now way I let you be buried in such a crowded place."

"Thanks for the concern."

"They had to be stacked on top of each, there wasn't enough room."

"there'll be room for more, if your not careful." Zahail says, standing next to a grave.

Instantly, Lok grabs onto my arm tightly. Clearly not that happy to see her. Sofie doesn't look that happy to.

"Zahail, are you stalking us?" She says.

"chill, Dante ask me to come. So, he can make sure that his soulmate doesn't get hurt." She says.

Lok looks at me, confused. It not a complete lie, but not the entire truth. I guess I have to roll with that.

"you don't know spells, I need someone to help me keep you safe until you know some spells." I say.

"Prague is the organisation stong hold. Foundation seekers need to stay close."

"oh, I guess that make sense." Lok says.

He looks down a bit, then lets go of my arm. Sofie still isn't that please, maybe because I didn't tell her. Zahail goes to stand next to Sofie.

"Not that close." Sofie say, and Zahail moves a step back.

We finally find Jonas law **(I hope that his name)** grave. Lok and Sofie work on opening it. I look around, I think I can here someone out there.

**Lok POV.**

Me and Sofie gets the grave door to open. Even though Zahail didn't think it would work. I understand Dante wanting someone else to help us on this mission, but why tell her that we're soulmate?

We walk down the stairs, and come to a room with to types of clay floors. One light, and one dark.

"is it a trap?" Sofie says.

"probably."

"we're running out of time. Only step on the light tiles. The Golem was made of river clay, it radiated light."

"The great Dante Vale earns his reputation."

"but not his soulmate." Sofie says.

Me and the girls start to laugh. I have to put my hand on my mouth to stop myself. Dante looks back and we start to stop.

"not funny." Dante says coldly. "tell me Sofie, do you even know yours?"

Sofie give a little glare. Really, Dante? That low? Sofie looks at me and mouths 'get your soulmate inorder'. Zahail giggles a little.

Before anyone could say anything, a blast my bad and I fall down.

"LOK!" I can hear Dante yell, then a couple blast fly above my head.

Dante charges to attack the suits, and the girls do to. I try to stand up but my head still hurts. On of the suit trys to punch me, so I try to move back. I end up in some sort of gow. The girls all so do too.

"fool, you fell into Jonas law's tap." the man named Defoe says.

Dante trys to get to us, but get blast and falls to the floor.

"NO!" I scream.


	6. part 6

**Lok ****POV.**

Dante lay on the floor.

"my, my, looks like the great Dante Vale isn't as strong as he seems." Defoe says.

He walks up to us and smiles. What can we do? Dante's down, and I'm stuck it this stupid trap!

"kreutalk get the key." he says as a green manray when to get the key. "now what do I with Dante Vale."

"Don't touch him!"

"Quite boy. ah, the key." He says as the manray gave him the key. "Let go, send a clean up crew to despose of them."

Then, Defoe leave us with some suits. A blond man following him. The smile as the power-up there attack.

Dante slowly starts to stands up and whispers "everfight". Everfight? It seems to heal him. Then he defeats the suit easily.

Then he rushs to us. Helping each one of us out of the clay pit. Zahail seems fine, while Sofie trys to clean her clothes.

"Lok, are you okay?" Dante says as he helps me to stand.

"fine, Dante."

"Don't lie, you were hit directly hit by a touchram and fell into a clay gow pit."

"I'm fine Dante."

"okay, Sofie take Lok home, then meet Zahail and me head to stop the organisation."

"WHAT? No, I'm helping." I shout at him.

Dante frowns at me. I'm not going to sit still at a hotel while they fight. I don't care if he doesn't like it.

"Dante, let him. Lok won't back down and we are wasting time." Zahail says as she goes to leave. I follow quickly.

**Dante POV.**

We have reach the place where metagolem should be. I sneaks into the building with Zahail, leave Sofie and Lok on the roof.

Lok should be back at the hotel, as he has be blasted touchram. He says he fine, but he still seems hurt. On the way here, he would wince every now and then. Why is he so difficult? I wouldn't be able to stand it is he was badly hurt.

"Dante, you seem off."

"Maybe because my soulmate hurt, and won't go home."

"Don't start. Taking him home would waste valuable time. Unfortunately, The Organisation has a big head start, we can't afford to waste a second." Zahail staits.

I frown at her. Yes it waste time, but I going to be stuck worrying over him until this is all over. That isn't going to help anyone!

We set up a fake metagolem in the main room. Then, we go hide so we can spring the trap..

"ah, metagolem. A powerful titan indeed. I'll bond with it right here." He says going to bond with it.

Got ya.

He, and the other suits, get blasts back. That what you get for hurt my soulmate. Zahail and I invoke are titan.

During the battle, Sofie runs in to help. Still, it doesn't really help. Where's Lok?

"this is bad." I say.

"Lok's down too."

"what?!"I say. No, no, no, no, no.

**Lok POV.**

"Lok?" Cherit says as my head spins.

"Cherit? What happened?"

"be careful, you got blasted again."

"oh, no. Dante going to be so mad." I says.

I can hear shouts, and look frough the door. The teams in trouble! I have to help. I try to stand, but fall down again. I'm have to trying to think of something to do- wait, Dante healed himself with everfight. Maybe.

"Everfight." I say as I start to glow light orange and hover to my feet.

"wow."

"I know I can help" My father amulet glows and a hold it up to the sky and the titan came to help.

**Zahail POV.**

We are cornered. Luckily for me, I am able to go free, as I'm a spy and this isn't a proper foundation mission so the foundation will never know I was here. Unfortunately, the other don't have that kind of luxury.

"victory is in my-" Defoe says being interrupted by a foot in his face.

Lok kick Defoe in the face. I could almost laugh.

He was flying by the help of a Titan. Kiperning if I'm not mistaken. Sofie seems really happy. I can't tell with Dante.

**After battle.**

We all put are titans away and relax a bit. Lok looks at Dante with a smile. Dante isn't smiling. They aren't the best soulmates.

"we did it." Lok says.

"You were hurt."

"yeah, but I used everfight. It heald me."

"You got yourself hurt again, and you fought that kicking Defoe in the face was the best option."

"you were in trouble."

"I can handle myself. you should of stayed safe."

"I wasn't going to let you all fight, while I sit and watch."

"you terrified me."

"Sofie wouldn't of left me if it was really bad."

"Don't scar me again." Dante says as grads Lok into a hug.

Sofie sigh, and walk over to around a meter away form me. Then gives me a smile, I return it.


	7. part 7

**For Keeperofmagick. I can't reply, but I could try and do that idea. I can't do anything to adult, but I can try. I do like unusual ship, like Lok x Lucas and Den x Lok.**

**Also, this is when the episode start to go out of order.** **Just a heads up.**

**Lok POV.**

We are all happily, relaxing in the living room. As Dante can't make me go to Headquarters, he has made me live with him. The house is better then my dorm.

Sofie is reading some history book, while Zahail is taking a nap on the chair opposite to her. I'm sitting next to Dante. I'm play a puzzle.

"How long until the decode the clues we found?" I say.

"it could take mouths, Lok. Try a be p

patient." Dante says.

Then, the TV start to flash. Zahail jums up, waking for her nap. Dante take the controller, and press some buttons. A man appears on the TV.

"Guggenheim. How are you?" Dante says.

"Ah, Dante, and is that Zahail Moon? I been some time."

"hello."

"Plus, some new faces. She is Sofie Castawill, and this is Lok Lambert. My... soulmate."

"Ah, so you finally found them then? I'm sure Metz will be delighted that you have found them. He been try to get you to find them forever."

"Why you call?"

"Report of a titan."

"is it dangerous?"

"no, no. There has been no report of Organisations suits, and nobody was hurt. The Titan is medusa."

"can we go get it?" I say looking at Dante with big eyes. Now this is something exciting. He then goes silent for a bit, and his check start blush lightly.

"fine." Dante says.

"good. I'll send you the information now." Guggenheim says, then disappear.

"how have you already got me rap around your little finger?" Dante mutter.

"Dante, let me come along too." Zahail says. "Just incase."

"hello? Your not going to leave me here, while you go on a mission."

"Okay all of you can come too." Dante says. We all chear at that.

**One day later**.

**unknown POV.**

I look around the streets for my brother. He disappeared an hour ago and now I can't seem to find him anywhere.

Just then I saw him talking to a man. A big man, with dark skin.

"Brother?" I says. Then something graps my arms. I try to see who it was but it wasn't impossible.

"We have to go." The man says.

"okay." My brother say.

I cry and call for him to come back, he wouldn't listen. He disappears form view.

"Harrison, don't learn me!" I yell.

Then, someone comes to help me. Four to be precise. A boy my age came to my side and helps me up.

"Are you okay?" The blond boy says.

"yes, Thank you." I say, tear still in my eyes.

**Dante POV**.

We reach a foundation hospital. The boy wasn't seriously hurt, luckily. He had a Titan but I don't think he truly knows.

"Are you okay?" Lok ask the boy.

"I don't know. What happened to my brother?"

"There was no one else there. Just you." I say.

The boy look sad. Lok hugs the boy close, stocking his head. Sofie pats his shoulder.

"If it not to much, can I ask your name?" I ask the boy.

"Den, my name's Den."

"I'm Lok, that my soulmate Dante. Sofie and Zahail." Lok say pointing at each of us.

We talk about what happened. His brother ,Harrison, was taken away from him, by some man. He didn't know about Titan, we had to tell him. I let him- No Lok made me take him with us to find Medusa. He has a Titan, vigilante.

So, now I have another one.

**Den POV.**

We are on some boat. Everything is confusing but I am happy that someone came to help. Lok being really nice to me, same with Sofie. Zahail a little cold, but she still is nice to me. Dante, he cares, but not that much.

We reach a cave. The cave was very big. It has a statue of three ladys with one eye each.

"woh, that beautiful." Lok says.

"yeah." I say.

Dante walks to the statue. He looks up at it. Zahail walks over to him.

"What do you think?" she says.

Dante jumpes onto the statue. He holds the an bright light orb, but the light disappeared and when to another eyes. Then a harf snake, harf human appears and attack.

"guess that doesn't work." Dante says, then jumpes down to help us fight the monster.

Both me and Lok can't really help, so we keep a fair distance. Zahail and Dante do most of the fighting. Sofie help out

"Wait, Den, Cherit get the other eyes orb." Lok says.

We goes to get the other eyes. Like last time, the light leaves it. Lok jumpes to the last eye orb. It doesn't loss it light.

"Return, Medusa." He yells and the Titan returns.

We jump down carefully. Dante rushes to Lok and check if he's okay. Sofie help me up.

"I bonded with it!" Lok say cheerfully.

"well done, Lok."

"it wasn't just me."

"And Den." He says.

We get back to the main land. Lok being happy all the time. The team sit in an hotel room.

"This has been great, but I should get back to the orphanage." I say.

"orphanage?"

"where me and my brother stay."

"Dante."

"Let me go talk to Guggenheim. See if I can sort something out."

"What?"

"I'll try to make it so you can stay with us."

"really? you do that?"

"your a new seeker without any family or teacher. Lok will never let me leave you here."

"Looks like your part of the team, Den." Lok say.

"Thank you."


	8. part 8

**Dante Vale ****POV****.**

I wake up to the smell of some good. It smell like bacon. I get out of bed and walk down the stairs. I head to the kitchen.

Lok was cooking something. I can see eggs and bacon on plates. It looks like he was finishing cooking some sausages.

"Since when did you cook?" I say.

"Dante don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Okay, okay. Still it looks like that I'm going to get nicely cooked meals for the rest of my life."

"What? No! I just wanted Den to have a good first day here. It not like I'm going to cook for you everyday, or anything!" Lok said as he pout.

I laugh at this. He so cute. Lok likes to be stubborn. He just can't do it in a way that it annoys me.

"Okay. Want me to wake Den up?" I say.

"I'm up. Hey, is that breakfast?"

"Yes. Just go to the dinning room. I will bring it when it finished." Lok say.

Me and Den head to the dinning room. Den sits eagerly waiting for food. Lok arrives with two plates of food. He places it infront of Den and his seat. Then sit to wait.

"Um?" I ask.

"If you want it, get it. I cooked it, and it Den first day here. You need to get it yourself."

"You are luck, Lok Lambert. Don't push it." I say.

I quickly walk to the kitchen, and get my breakfast. When I get back, Den had nearly finished it. I start eating. It was really good! My soulmate knows how to cook! I hope I get more of these.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I say.

"I know! It the best meal I've had in years! Harrison would of loved it..."

"Den, you want to go watch TV?"

"Okay." Den says, as he leaves.

He wants his brother back badly. Every now and then, he just go quite.

"I feel sorry for him." Lok says.

"I know. I've asked the foundation to keep a eye out for his brother. It earlier days, so nothing new yet."

"Your really did that?"

"Yes. If Den doesn't have anyone else left, I should try to find Harrison. I don't think I should tell him. It could get his hopes up."

"Okay." Lok says.

**Den POV.**

I sit on the sofa, and flick frough the channels. I settle on a movie. I hug a pillow close to me chest.

After a few minutes, Dante and Lok arrive. They're trying to be kind and helpful. I don't mind it. I just want my brother.

"Hey, you okay?" Lok says.

I nob.

"What you watching?" He says.

"A movie."

"Want a hug?"

"...yes."

"Come here." Lok says as he hugs me.

I snuggle up to him. Quickly, I scan for Dante. Is he going to be mad at me?

"That enough." He said.

"Dante!"

"If you wouldn't give me a hug, why should I let Den get one?"

"Seriously, Dante."

"My soulmate." Dante said as he picked up Lok and hug his close to his cest. Lok pouts, but doesn't complain.

What a straight pair.


	9. part 9

**Sofie ****POV.**

I arrive at Dante's house. Lok have been staying there, and now Den is too. I hope they'll stop their arguing. Although they don't do it as often, I still see them bicker when nones looking.

I knock on the door and wait for around a minute. It's that Den opens the door. For some reason, he holding a pillow.

"Sofie." Den says.

"Hello Den. Why are you getting the door?"

"Because Dante's keeping Lok as his prisoner."

"What?" I say.

As soon as we reach the living room, I see what he means. Dante has got Lok on his lanp. Lok is trying to break free but falls.

"How did this happen?" I ask.

"Den was a bit sad, so I chose to give him a hug. Then, Dante ripped me off , and won't let me go!"

"I just want a hug!"

"Your not getting one this way!" Lok yells.

Me and Den laugh at this. Lok grows at us. Dante just smiles.

Just then, Dante's phone ran. He let Lok go. Lok jumped away from Dante.

"I have to get this." He said, before walking away.

Lok looks concerned. We all do. Lok sits down and looks at where Dante walked of to. Den sits down. He doesn't seem that happy, and hugs a pillow.

**Dante POV**

I left the other, and answers the call. I hope everything is okay.

"Metz. What wrong?" I ask.

"Guggenheim told me that you found your soulmate."

"Yes. I was going to tell you."

"It fine, Dante. Your going to bring them here, right?"

"I don't think that now the right time. We don't always get on."

"Dante, I'm ill. I could die by the end of the year. I want to see them before it too late."

"Metz, don't say that."

"It ture. Please, I want to meet your soulmate."

"I'll see if he want to come over."

"He? So it a boy then."

"Yes. His name's Lok Lambert, son of Eathon Lambert. Your old friend."

"I remember. I look forward to your visit." Metz says, then he hangs up.

It wasn't that I didn't want Lok to meet Metz; it was that I don't think I can make Lok go. If I can't make him get somewhere safe for his own well being, how can I make him go see Metz?

I walk back to the others. I sit down next to Lok and sigh.

"Who was it?" Lok ask.

"A friend. Lok would you mind going to Germany with me for a few days?"

"Germany? What about Den? We can't leave him on his own."

"I know how to take care of myself."

"I'll stay over, and we can call Zahail too. Just to be safe."

"Why do you have to go to Germany? And why do I have to come?"

"Lok, please. I need you to come with me. This is very personal to me."

"How long would we be gone for?"

"Three days. At least."

"Fine."

"Thank you Lok. You have no idea what this mean to me." I say.

I pot my arm around him. He didn't look happy, but I was.

"I'll call Zahail." Sofie says.

**Zahail POV**

I am resting at home. My phone goes off, and I answer it.

"Hello?" I say.

"Zal, it's Sofie."

"Sofie, why are you calling?"

"Do you mind helping me look after Den for a few days?"

"Why do you need help?"

"Dante taking Lok to Germany. He won't say why."

"Sure. It won't be that hard."

"Just to keep Lok from worrying."

"Yeah. I'll be there by Wednesday."

"Okay, Thank Zal." Sofie says before I hang up.

**Lok POV **

Sofie had just gone of to call Zahail. Dante seems happy that I chose to go with him. What so important that we have to go to Germany?

Den didn't look that pleased. He held the pillow so it covered most of his face. His eyes looked down.

"Den, you okay?" Lok said.

"...I don't want you to go."

"I know. I don't really want to go either."

"but you are going!" Den said closing his eyes.

I free myself for Dante and move over to Den. I give him a hug. He snuggles into it. I stroke his hair.

**Den POV**

They going to leaving. They're going to run off and leave me alone. Just like mum and dad. Just like Harrison. I'm going to be left all alone.

"We won't be gone forever." Lok said.

_*Flashdack_*

_"We won't be gone forever." Mum said._

_"Do you have to go?"_

_"Yes sweetie we do. Harrison, please don't cry. Den will be there to keep you safe. My and Daddy will only be gone for a few days."_

_"Daddy, you'll keep mummy safe?"_

_"Of course" He says._

_Harrison__ hugged me, as tear fall of his eyes. I looked at his parents one last_ _time_.

_Present time_*

I cry. I can't hold it back anymore. Lok starts to wipe them away. I don't want them to see me like this. I want to be strong. Dante starts to pat my back.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"It's okay, but we have to go."

"I know. Just, please, come back." I say weakly.


	10. part 10

Lok POV

We are sitting at an airport. Dante has got the tickets all sorted out. He still hasn't told me why we are going to Germany.

"We'll be able to board in half an hour." Dante said.

"Okay. Are you finally going to tell me what if so important that we have to go to Germany?"

"Fine. I have a friend. He taught me everything I know, and looked after me when I was young. He very ill. I want you to meet him."

"Oh. you could of just said that."

"I didn't want to tell them. It personal, like I said Tuesday."

"What's his name?"

"Metz." Dante says.

I slowly go to hold his hand. He finches. I hold it anyway. I tangle are finders together. He looks at me with an confused look. I smile. He smiles and squeeze my hand playfully.

After half of an hour, we are able to board. Dante let's me have the window seat. We hold hands for the rest of the flight. No words needed.

Oncr we landed, I walk to get some drinks. Dante gets the bags. Dante has a car ready, so once we were ready we can go.

**Zahail POV**

I arrive at Dante's house. Only Sofie and Den are hear. Apparently, Dante wanted to get there, as soon as possible.

Den is in his room. He doesn't want to leave. Sofie has given him food, so I shouldn't worry.

I sit and turn on the TV. Sofie walks in. She doesn't look that happy. She cares a lot about people, and try to make them happy. Even if it annoys them.

"Zahail, do you think Den is okay?" She asks.

"I'm sure he's fine." I say.

She doesn't look pleased with that answer.

"That it. Your going to relaxs, like it or not." I say grabbing her.

I place her on my lap. She has a red heart on her... wait. No... Why does it have to be her?!

"Great." I yell angrily.

Sofie looks scared. I hug her and start to strock her hair. I don't look at her. Why would I? So what if we are soulmate?

She folds her arms, and huff. She goes silent. Soon, she's asleep.

**Dante POV**

We have a couple minutes before we reach Metz country estate. Lok has been quite quiet since we left the airport. He been staring out the car's window.

"You good?" I ask.

"Do you think he'll like me?" Lok says.

I go silent. I don't know if Metz would like Lok. He think he's a good person. But as my soulmate? I don't know. He always said how I'll find a nice lady, but we never a boy. He doesn't care that much, but he may expect more.

"Thought so." Lok says.

We reach his house. I grap are things and Lok waits. He take hus stuff, and follows me. I knock, and Lady S open the door.

"Laby S." I say.

"Dante, come in. I'll tell Metz you have arrived. Unless you what to see him now."

"We will."

"I'll take you stuff. You two have the same room as last time."

"Okay thanks."

"We're sharing?"

"I guess. Come on Lok, let see Metz." I says.

I open the door to Metz room. I walk over to him, and sit down. Lok stays a bit away.

"Dante, I'm glad that you came so quickly." He says.

"Of course. This is my soulmate, Lok Lambert."

"Hello, sir."

"Hello, Lok. It a pleasure to meet you. Dante finally found his soulmate, and hete I was thinking that he would never try and find them. Do take care of him. He can be quite a hand full."

"Metz!"

"Don't worry, I will."

"Dante, may I have a word with him alone?"

"Sure." I say, then I leave.

**Den POV.**

I'm laying on my bed.

They left. I know I shouldn't worry this much, but I do. They seemed to care so much yesterday, and now they've gone.

I know that they will be back, but I can't stop worrying that they left for good. Everyone else in my life has left. They care more. Mum, Dad and Harrison love me, and now they're gone.

I want them to come back.

**Lok POV**

I'm standing in front of Metz. Why does he want to talk to me?

"Lok, sit." He says.

I quickly sit.

"Lok, tell me. Is Dante trying to make you go to the foundation safehouse?" He asks.

"Yes, How did you know?"

"When Guggenheim told me Dante found you, I knew he try and keep you away."

"Apparently, he trying to keep me safe. No offence, but I'm stay."

"You are Dante soulmate. Only they would be able to fight Dante's wishes and win."

"He was being stupid; someone had to put his straight."

"That why I know you'll be able to keep his safe. Dante Reckless. He need someone to keep his safe. I won't always be here. That why I have been trying to get he find his soulmate. His soulmate is the only one I can trust to always be there for him."

"Do you trust me to keep him safe?"

"Yes, I do."

"Thank you. I better go find Dante, goodbye." I say.

I walk out the room and find Dante. He listened to are conversation. He was crying. I run to him, and hug him. He hold me close.


	11. part 11

**Dante POV**

I can't believe he said that. He wants someone to keep me safe. I never imagined that was why he was trying to find my soulmate. He not going to die; he shouldn't worry.

I hold Lok close. He wipes my tears away. I didn't know I was crying.

"It okay." Lok says.

"I know. You did good, really good. I-"

"No, Dante. You being sad. Metz, he close to you. You don't like him say that he wanted to find someone to take care of you when he's not here."

"He won't die."

"No he won't. Just remember, no matter what, I'll be here for you." He says.

He looks at me. I cry on his shoulder. He made friends with Metz, although he could of been a bit nicer about me. I don't need to be set straight.

"Lok." I say.

"Yes?"

"Your amazing."

"Thank you." Lok says.

We walk to are room. One bed. Lok quickly say down. When I go to sit down, I get pushed off.

"What do you think your doing?" He says.

"Trying to sleep?"

"Not here."

"Yes, here."

"But,!"

"Lok, soulmate usually sleep next to eachother. There isn't any reason we can't. I would never do anything to you, without your permission."

"Fine. If you do, you'll be sorry."

I lay down next to Lok. Soon, he falls asleep. I start to go to sleep, when Lok happily snuggles up to me. Cute, he so cute. I hold him close to me.

**Morning** **Lok POV**

I slowly wake up, and see Dante. He holding me! I feel me face brighten up. How, when? Dante starts to wake as well.

"Lok?" He mumbles.

"When did we.. get like this?"

"Once you feel asleep, you snuggled up to me. I didn't want to move you."

"Seriously? Just say get off!"

"Well then, move."

"I... I don't... want to."

"So let's stay like this."

"Fine." I says, rapping my arm around his shoulder.

**Den POV**

It almost 9 a clock. Sofie and Zahail won't let me call the Lok and Dante until around 11. They say I shouldn't inconvenience them.

They haven't been paying attention to me. Once they found out they were soulmates, they've ignore me.

I have to call them. I can't stop thinking they've left me. I grab the phone and call.

"Hello?" Lok asks.

"Lok, it me. Den."

"Den? Why are you calling?"

"I miss the two of you."

"I know. We do two. The girls, are they treating you well?"

"No. They found out that they were soulmates and have been ignoring me."

"Ignoring you?! How dare-they were suppose to be keeping you safe! No worrying about their love life."

"Don't be mad. Please, just come home."

"I can't, not yet at least. I'll be back tomorrow."

"I want you back, now."

"I know, but this is important to Dante."

"okay. I sorry for interrupting your vacation."

"It ok-" I hang the phone up before he could finish.

**Dante POV.**

He handed up on Lok. Lok put the phone on speaker, as soon Den called. Den can be scared, but he doesn't show it. He wants us to think he's strong. I knew that he would miss us, but I not this bad.

Lok looks sad. We both care for the boy. It took a week for me to make it so we could take Den back with us. In that time, we became close. Lok got treats for Den. I help him train.

"Don't worry, Lok. We'll see his tomorrow." I say.

"I know. I just do want him to feel alone. He seems so sad."

"Once we get back, we won't leave him again. He'll be fine. We can get him a gift."

"How about a teddy?"

"Sure, but first let get breakfast." I say.

**Sofie POV.**

I wake you, and make breakfast. Den needs a proper meal, not a sandwich

like my stupid soulmate thinks. I make pancakes.

"Hey." Zahail says.

She grabs some of the pancakes _I _made.

"Those are for Den." I say.

"Stop being grumpy. You may have to cook more. I am not cooking everyday."

"I'm never going to live with you."

"Well, you'll be living alone. You can't have a different partner, or kids."

"Don't try to blackmail me!"

"It not blackmail; it the truth. I don't want you. You are not what I want in my soulmate. Your to childish."

"Childish?"

"Yeah, and loud. I wanted better. Not some brat."

"So I'm useless."

"Useless?...I didn't say Useless..."

"You implied it." I say walking away from her.

My own soulmate thinks I'm useless. Useless? I'm a smart girl! I'm strong too. Not as strong as Dante, but I still can put up a fight.

I can be annoying, but Zahail still my soulmate. She should be on my side, not pointing out my faults. Why? Why her? Why does she have to be my soulmate? And why can't she be a bit nicer?

I got to the room I'm stay in. I feel tears running down my cheek.

**Zahail POV.**

Great! She mad at me. I didn't want to make her sad again. We have been fighting yesterday. I should of stopped. I want her to realize that I wasn't trying to use her, and her money.

I walk to into her room. She doesn't realize I'm her; she crying again. I lay next to her and keep her close to me.

Sofie, what am I going to do?


	12. part 12

**Hi, I have a quick question. Would you be interested in a knowing my opinion on the huntik ships? please comment your answer****, and if yes I'll do it.**

**Den**** POV.**

I'm in the main room. Lok and Dante are coming back today! I can't wait! I missed them so much. It been so wired this weekend.

Zahail and Sofie don't care. Sofie has seemed very sad lately. Zahail has been grumpy all weekend.

I get up earlier, and made some breakfast. It not as good as Lok, but I like it. Zahail sat in a sofa. She's being grumpy. I don't know where Sofie is, maybe she's asleep?

"Z, where's Sofie?" I ask.

I sit down, and began to eat my meal.

"I don't know." she says.

"Ok. You go Zahail?"

"I'm fine."

"Really? You seem a bit grumpy."

"I'm fine, now shut it." She says angrily.

I keep my mouth shut. Better not get her even more mad. I turn on the TV, and find a movie to watch. It's an romance/adventure.

Although romance isn't my favourite genre of TV, I like the adventure part. Zahail doesn't seem to like the romance. She left when the movie got to that part. She seems very angry.

Not long after I finish my meal, I get a call form an unknown number.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Den."

"...H-Harrison? Is that really you?"

"Yes."

"Harrison! I miss you- wait. Where are you?"

"I can't tell you. Look, I can't talk for long. I just wanted to see if you're okay. Is the orphanage like how it always is?"

"I not in the orphanage, anymore."

"What? Then where are you?!"

"Some people took me in. A nice pair of soulmates took me in."

"They adopted you?!"

"No. Looking after me, like fostering. They found me, after those people attack me."

"...Well, are they taking good care of you?"

"Yes. They are really nice. I wish that you were here. I miss you, so much."

"I know. I do too."

"Then come back! I promise you'll love it. I got my own room, and the meals are so good."

"I can't Den. I just can't. Den, I have to go. Stay safe."

"Wait, no, don't. Harrison!"

"Goodbye."

"No, please, Harrison." I say

He is gone.

I feel tears in my checks. Why won't Harrison come back? At least I know he's safe. I just want him to come here. I want to my family back.

**Zahail POV**

I leave the main room. I just couldn't stand watching people have a better love life then me. I need to find Sofie. She must be in her room.

I walk in. She still sleeping. I sit next to her; she looks so peaceful. Soon, I wake her up. She tries to shrug me off, but I'm not going away that easy.

"Wake up." I say.

"Z.. Zahail?"

"Yeap."

"Urr... What the time?"

"10."

"Fine. Just get out my room."

"Not until I finish what I want to say."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry that I calling you a childish bart. I thought you would feel better if I told you I wasn't interested, as you didn't seem to want me as your soulmate."

"...It okay, but please don't say it again."

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"Let me get dressed." Sofie says.

Of course, I left quickly. I feel so much better. I head to my room. At least that's been sorted out.

**Lok POV**

We finally got back to Veince. I grad my stuff. I have a bag with a suprise for Den. Dante and I managed to find something for him. I hope he likes it.

"You ready to go home?" Dante asks.

"Yes. I can't wait to see them."

"I know." He says.

He held my hand and we got a taxi. It is a nice ride back to our house... Our house? I guess it our house. Dante will have to learn to share it.

We arrive and found Den crying in the main room. What did they do? If those girls hurt him, I swear I'll...

"Den! Are you okay?" I ran to him.

I hug him close, and let him cry on my shoulder. Dante come over and patted his back.

"Harrison called. He's okay, but he won't come back. I don't understand why he won't come back." He cryes out.

His brother.

"Shhh... It okay. At least you know he's okay." I say.

"I guess..."

Don't cry, Den, please. Your safe, and he's safe. Look, me and Lok have an suprise for you." Dante says.

I look at him, and remember are suprise. I grap the bag. Once I found it, I gave it to Den. His face lit up. It is a white teddy bear. A poler bear.

He took hold of it. He studies the toy. Then, he hugs it. We smile, and hug him.

"Thank you, thank you." He says. "You didn't have to."

"Yes, we do."

"We fought you would like it."

"I've missed you so much."

"I know. We have to." I say.

He looks at the Bear, then smiles brightly.

"I'm going to call you snowflake." Den says.


	13. Part 13

**Den POV**

We are sitting in the main room. Lok and Sofie are doing some sort of puzzle. Zahail is scribbling on some paper. I'm playing with snowflake.

"This is hard." Lok says.

"It not that hard. I just guess you didn't pay attention in art-history class."

"I'm trying to forget."

"Can I help?"

"Sure Den." Lok says.

I look at the puzzle, and at what we have to do. It is hard. After a few minutes of trying to do it, Dante walk in.

"Dante!" I say.

"Hello."

"So, are you tow going to tell us where you were last weekend?"

"No, Zahail."

"Dante? Is something wrong?"

"No. I was planning my trip to Vienna this weekend."

"Vienna? Why in the world are you doing to Vienna?!"

"Lok, care down."

"No! You are not running off to Vienna!"

"You can come."

"Dante, you can't leave me alone, again."

"And, when did I say I'll go by myself?"

"It a shame. I bin meaning to go. Maybe, I can take Sofie on a date." Zahail says.

Sofie plushies, and looks stuns at what Zahail said. She smiles back at Sofie. Dante does silent.

"Uurr.. Fine. You can all come." Dante says.

We all chear. I hug Lok, and he starts to stroke my hair. Dante walks over, and sits next to us. Zahail moves over to Sofie and whisper something to her.

I look at the puzzle. Lok finishes the puzzle.

"We did you finish the puzzle?" I ask.

"The mirror. The patient is a snap to follow in reverse."

"That my soulmate." Dante says.

He hugges Lok, who still has me in his arms. Vienna? I hope it a nice place.

**Next day.**

We are standing in the airport. Dante has the tickets. Zahail and Sofie are chatting away about something. I'm next to Lok.

"How long till the fight?" Lok asks.

"An hour, and a half."

"Okay. In an hour, we can do toilet call."

"What Vienna like?"

"It peaceful."

"What can we do there?"

"I think I saw an address in my father journal. We can check it out."

"Just don't get into trouble ." Dante said.

**Sofie POV.**

The boys are talking about Vienna. I take Zahail to the side.

"So, are you going to take me on a date, or was that you way of make Dante take us along?" I say.

"I can take you on one. I know this lovely restaurant, and ,as long as you don't pick anything to expensive, I'll pay."

"I just might take you up on that."

"Tell me soon. I didn't pack one of my best dress for nothing."

"I will have to go shopping then." I say walking away.

**After the fight.**

"I'll be out most of the day, so don't wait around for me." Dante says, as he walks off.

"I'm sure I can find what I'm looking for. See you later Sofie."

"So Sofie, are you going anywhere?"

"I have to go buy something. Unless you want to come, I'll go by myself."

"I'm not going shopping."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I found a address in my dad journal. It only looks like a small clue, so it probably nothing. I want to check it anyway. Den coming along."

"Okay, see you later." I say.

I leave and go to clothes shop. I start to look round. There are some lovely dresses, but nothing I want.

"Hello, can I help you?" A lady asks.

She part of the staff. She has a name tag with 'Lilly' on it. She had an uniform on.

"Oh, yes. I'm looking for a dress. It for a date." I say.

"A date? So we are looking for something fancy."

"No, not fancy. My soulmate doesn't really care for fancy clothes. I just want something nice."

"Well there are some lovely dress to chose from. What kind of date are ww dealing with?"

"A meal."

"Then I suggest one of these, but they are on the expensive side."

"I have to agree. This one is perfect. Don't worry, money isn't an issue." I say.

**Lok POV.**

Everyone, but Den, have gone off to do something.

"So, where's the address?" Den ask.

"Not to far from here. Come let go. It as Dante said 'Don't wait around for me.'"

"I guess we should follow his orders."

"Probably the first time, and probably the last." I say.

We walk down to the address and find an hotel like area.

"This is that place." I say.

"So, what are we looking for?"

"I don't know, from what I can tell this has something to do with King Baslik? Basilisk! King Baslilsk."

"Who King Baslilsk?"

"Not who, what. It was a creature that could turn people to stone if they looked at it. I remember looking it up after I got Medusa. I wanted to see if other creatures could turn people to stone."

"Of court you would."

"Wait, someone come. Quick hide." I say.

I pull Den behind a wall. It was the organisation. They borded up the door.

"Who are they?" Den ask.

"Organisation. They're trouble."

"So we should call Dante?"

"Where's the fun in that? Come on. We need to see what they are up to."


	14. part 14

**Lok POV.**

Me and Den sneak into the building, easily. This is so much better than having Dante worrying all the time.

We get to the main room and see an open door. A man was knocked out on the floor.

"Wow, he out bad!" Den said.

"We should be careful. Come on." I say.

Den follows along. I enjoy having Den company. He looks up to me, and believes I can go thing. Unlike Dante. I can't help be feel protective over him. I don't know why.

We continue to walk frough the cavens. It seems to be a maze. I could hear something. It like a whisper.

"Den, I think we have company." I whisper.

Den looks shocked, then noddeds.

"We know your there!" We yell.

We didn't trun around, so when we heard a lizard. We quick looked back. It was Gareon.

"Not bad." Zahail said.

"Well, we could tell someone was there I guess."

"Zal, what are you doing here?"

"This house and it treasures are what I came here for."

"I fought it was a date with Sofie."

"That too."

"You should put your soulmate before some treasure."

"Say the one that fight with his every chance he gets."

"Dante stupid." Lok said.

Zahail and I laughed. Zahail not bad to have around. We have some laughs. She a bit like Cathy in that way, just less open and friendly.

"Should we go find the treasure or aat around talking." Den said.

"yeah, let's go." I say.

We continue to walk frough the maze. Once we spot the organisation, we hide behind a corner.

"They have a map." Den says.

"We need to get it."

"Yeah. I have a plan. Zahail, Den you destract them, I'll get the map." I say.

They nod, and go to destract them. I manage to get the map, but I havr got my self cort. Defoe held me up by my neck.

"I wonder why Dante would let his little soulmate out in the dangerous world." Defoe said.

"It all part of his plan."

"What?" He says before I kick him and run off.

Close call.

And what in thw world does he mean 'little Soulmate'?! I'm perfectly capable of fighting.

**Dante POV**

I walk frough a garden. The guy I'm meeting has new medicine. I hope that it work. Mezt has to live. He got so much more to do. I sit on a bench next to him.

"I heard you have a friend in bed, under the weather." He says.

"Chicken soup does wonders. Got any for sale?"

"You'll find everything you need it the case."

"If there is a problem, you'll anwser to me." I say as I walk off.

I reach are hotel room and look for the other. Sofie is going to find a date outfit, so she won't be in.

I can't find the other. Lok's journal isn't there. Or any of their amulets.

"Where are you Lok?" I say.

What if he went on a mission and got hurt? Den would be the only one with him. They can't fight that well! The organisation knows by now that Lok my soulmate. Their going to kill him!

I have to find him. Soulmate, once they meet, sence were the other is. It a instinct. I have to follow that, if I'm to find him.

**Den POV**

Me and Zahail are looking for Lok. We find him sitting on the floor. I quick sit close to him. He ruffles my hair.

"You got the map?" Zahail asks.

"Yeah, I'm just figuring out were to go next. I wish Dante was here. We be able to scan the map."

"Or Sofie, her family have the best version of the holetome. Her one would get us the best result."

"Dante also a good seeker. I hope he doesn't get mad for us going on a mission."

"He should get use to it."

"I know, but it a boring, long argument." He say.

I look at Lok. He glances at me. I don't like that they have these little fight. They get like that. I don't know why.

"Oh, what that face?" He say.

"I don't like you tow fighting."

"Nor do I. Dante just get over protective. It nothing for you to worry about."

"If you want to be a mother so badly, get Dante to help you out there. Don't pretend to be Den mum... Anyway let get going." Zahail says.


	15. part 15

* * *

**Hey. I have a question. Would you like to see a Pokémon huntik crossover? I made the teams on my YouTube channel, so if you like it comment.**

* * *

**Dante POV.**

Try to find them is going to be tricky. They didn't leave a single clue to where they went. I know that Sofie went of to buy stuff as I message her, and she told me so. Zahail went of to do her own thing. Den and Lok should be together. Lok would never let Den wonder off on her own.

People say that soulmate can senses where the other was. Meny say you have to have meet them once or it would work. This may be my best chance.

I close my eyes. I felt like I could tell which direction to go. I walked that way. This could take a while. Wait. It getting stronger. He must be this way.

Dame Lok for running off. He all alone with Den. They can't fight, and their titans weren't strong enough to defend them. Medosa and Freelancer were good. Medosa power were strong, but that alone couldn't protect them. Den's titan isn't that much better.

This is pay back for not teach them to fight, isn't it?

**Lok POV.**

We reached were reaching a large room. Dante going to be so amazed when we came back with King Daskalisk.

"Man, the organisation will be wondering around for ages!" Den said.

"Yeah, they don't have a map." I said.

Just then tow titans attacked. Den and Zahail are hit to the ground. I ran to them, but was hit by an attack. Are titans were taken. Defoe stood in front if us.

"You are foul! I scanned the map, before letting you have it." Defoe said.

Tow suit pulled the currents. One looked up and was turned to stone.

Look like we need someone to solve this puzzle. Luckily, we have some foundation pipsqueak to do it. Hurry! The brat and Dante's soulmate can do it." Defoe said.

"How are we supposed to do this?" Den whispered.

"Let think this through. The trap must have something to do with King Basilisk. He like Medusa, he turns thing to stone if they look at it eyes."

"The one that looked up. The head up there. So how we defeat it?"

"We could try and revise it on it self."

"How? A mirror?"

"That could work! But... How can we get one?"

"I'll ask. Hey! We need a mirror to disable the trap. Do you have one?"

"What does it look like I have one? Find another way!"

"Okay. No mirror." Den said.

I smiled and return to the trap. Oh, Dante where are you? I really could use your drains right now. You solve Medusa's puzzle easily. Wait. If we can make the trap hit itself with it stone gaze, we can get another thing to hit it with it stone gaze. Medusa's stone gave!

"Medusa. Her gaze could contact King Baslilks gaze." I say.

"Yeah! All we need to do is use her gaze against it."

"Have you two found a way yet?"

"We hit it with Medusa stone gaze. It will contact with the traps."

"What kind of fool do you take my for? You really think I let you have your titan back. It seems you only want to delay me getting the titan! Take them!" Defoe yells.

A suit grads Den and Defoe holds me up by my neck. It hurts. Help, Dante, please...

**Dante POV.**

I ran frough the halls. I knew where Lok was I could sense it. I slowed as I reach a big room. Lok! He here! He... Defoe holding him by his neck.

He hurt.

Defoe going to be dead.

I blasted him with an attack. Defoe let Lok go.

"Dante!" Lok said happily.

I ran to him. He smiled and through his hands around me. My Lok was safe. Now, there's a fight to win.

"Excise me for one second." I say.

Quickly, the battle ends. I walked back to Lok. He grabs my hand.

"I was starting to think you never come." Lok said.

"You shouldn't of go on a mission without me. I was so worried. I couldn't tell... I thought you. Why did you scare me?"

"I didn't think this would happen." Lok says.

He looks bown. Oh, he so cute. I can stay mad at him. It isn't just his fault. I should of let him run around the place. I took looks Lok's hands and kiss them. He blushes cutely.

"Hey, Dante. Can we get King Basilisk now?" Den asks.

"We can solve the puzzle. Zahail this is what you came here for, isn't it? You can have the titan. Do you have any idea how we cam get it?"

"Yeah. We think Medusa's stone gaze can fight King Baslilsk and turn the trap on itself."

"Smart idea."

"It was all Lok."

"Well then, want to get her out."

"Yeah. Medusa, help us out." Lok says.

Medusa appears and Lok tell her what to do. Lok graps the current. We all look away. After a few minutes, we hear stone breaking. We look. Medusa stands triumphantly, as the passage comes into review.

Zahail walks into the tune. After a couple minutes, Zahail comes back with the titan.

"We did it!" Den said.

"Yeah. This day is going great." Zahail said happily.

**Sofie POV.**

I'm sit in my brand-new bress. Alone. Waiting for my soulmate. In the middle of the night.

My soulmate was nowhere to by found.

It okay.

It's not like she cared about the date.

So why am I crying?


	16. part 16

* * *

* * *

**QUESTION**

* * *

**Who do you want to be Den soulmate?** **I haven't completely made my mind up so tell me. If I like it I may pick it.**

**Do**** any of you want me to continue with my purple bite story?**

**Please comment so I know if ****you like this story, and know what you want to see more of.**

* * *

**Sofie POV**

I was using a napkin to wipe my tears. I can't believe see did this. She got my hopes up that we were going on a date a now she hasn't appeared. Stupid Zahail! Stupid me! Stupid everything!

The other haven't appeared ever! Little Lok with his super strong soulmate and baby boy. He didn't even want Dante! He hated Dante, yet he get to be his soulmate. Lok looks after Den like Den his child. Why does he get this happy end!? Why?!

Can't I have one night?

I can hear nocies coming outside the house we were staying at. They walked in. She walked in. Their talk and laughed stopped.

"So, you showed up." I said, bitterly.

"Sofie... I-we ran into some-" Zahail started.

I didn't want to hear it. I walked off. She was with them! She didn't even message me. She just ran off with the boys!

She came after me.

"Sofie! Wait, please! I didn't mean to miss are date!"She called.

"So where were you?!"

"There was a mission. We had to stop the Organisation form getting a titan. I couldn't of left Lok and Den to do it on their own."

"Why did you go on one? Or did it matter more then are date?"

"No! Sofie! I didn't. I want to go on are date!" Zahail said.

I turned away. I couldn't look at her. Will it always be like this? Will she always forget and run off onto a mission? Did she not care?

Zahail was hugging me.

"Sofie, I am truly sorry. I never ever wanted to our miss are date. I thought it was only take an hour, but the organisation took us captive and thing got more complicated. I never meant to hurt you." She said.

She... They were captive? She didn't mean... I don't... How can I tell this isn't a lie?

"Promise me. Promise me you'll never do this to me again." I say weakly.

"I promise... and Sofie."

"Yes?"

"I love your new dress."

"I bought it today."

"It looks lovely." she said.

I smile and rest my head on her. At least she like the dress.

**Lok POV**

Sofie and Zahail walked off in a huff. I know bad stuff happens detween soulmates, but it would be best if we didn't get involved. I'll put Den to bed.

"Come on, Den." I say.

"What?"

"Let's get you to bed." I say.

Den sighed but followed. I lead Den to his room and tuck him in. I handed him his teddy and he snuggle up to it. He suck a child, it so cute.

"You think Sofie and Zahail will be arguing for long?" Den asked.

"I don't know. You shouldn't worry about it. They have to work it out, not you. When you find your soulmate, you'll have fights."

"I don't want to find my soulmate."

"We don't always have a choice."

"What does that mean?"

"In life, two people control you life. Half of it is you, your choice and your wants. The other half is controlled by madam fate. She controls luck and the thing out of man power, like the weather. You can go your hole life trying not to do something, but madam fate may choose other wise."

"Okay." Den said, trying to understand what I just said.

I smile at him. I place a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, Den." I say.

"Goodnight, mummy." He says as he drift to sleep.

I smile and walk away. He called me mummy. Me being a mummy? Well, soulmate can have children no matter the genders, but actually having one.

"You are like his mum, you know that wright? It make sense that he start calling you it." Dante said.

He was wait for me. He smiling at me too. My soulmate.

"I know." I say.

"Lok. I can't believe I'm say this, but one day, maybe we can have one."

"Have one?"

"One day, if you want, we can have a child."

"A child?"

"I-i mean if you want one. And I don't mean wright now, if you're not ready."

"Dante, I think I may want on now."

"N-now?"

"Den. When he called me mummy I felt this warm feeling. I may not be physically ready, but I want it. I want to take care of someone and teach them."

"You be good. I don't think I be a good father."

"you would be a good father."

"No, I wouldn't. I'm controling and over protective."

"Yes you are. However, you're caring, and kind. You teach loyalty and forgiveness. You would protect them form all harm. I never be able to do that."

"You could! You help other. You helped Den. And you know the importance of family. I will teach you how to be strong and then, no-one would dare harm them. They wouldn't want to bring on your motherly raft."

"They be stupid to try and hurt my child."

"Yeah. They would."

"Thank you Dante." I say.

I rest my head on his shoulder. I feel him rap his arms around me. I no we don't always get along, but I think we're perfect. I look at him, my soulmate.

I kissed him on the lips.


	17. part 17

Lok POV.

I wake up held by Dante. Why? Oh, yeah. I do remember now. That was fun... Dante is sleeping happily. I poke his nose.

He sleepily trys to sway my hand away. I giggle. So cute.

"Dante." I whisper into his ear.

He shot up. Dante keeps his arms around me, so we both sit up.

"Lok? Why are?" He say quietly.

"Did you forget what we did last night?"

"We...? Oh, Yeah. Did you ...like it?"

"I love it, Dante."

"That good. Man, I hope I didn't hurt you. You know that I would never do it on purpose."

"Dante, do worry. You didn't hurt me. I love it so much! I know we may have rushed into it, but I like it."

"At least I know I can satisfy you." Dante say.

I hug him. We had are fun. Wait, did the others here us? Oh no.

"Dante. The others did they hear us? Oh, no. Den, he wouldn't have a clue what happened!"

"Lok. Remember that Den only a few months younger then you."

"Oh, we have to go! He could need us." I say grabbing me stuff.

I quickly start to get change and rush down stairs. How did I let that happen? Yeah, Den not much younger than me, but I take the jod to take care of him! He like my own son, my own family!

Family.

My Family? The other, they should met my family! Dante was going to have to at some point, and Den is like his own child. They had to meet them! Cathy would love to meet more of my friends.

Den is sitting at the table drawing something. He smile at me. I return it.

"Morning, Den." I say giving him a hug.

"Morning."

"You want anything to eat?"

"Let wait for the other to get up first."

"Whatever you say."

"So, are we going back home now?"

"I have something I like to run over with Dante. If he like it, we'll do it. If not, we'll go home."

"What is it?"

"I prefer not to say. Just incase I get your hopes up."

"Please tell me! Please!"

"No, Den."

"Mummy, please." Den says softly.

Oh, no. Den already knows if he says that, I have to tell him. My weak spot. Oh, here it goes.

"Okay, I was wondering if you would like to meet my family." I say.

"Your Family?! I love too!"

"You don't know what this means to me. I have to ask Dante first, and my mum. I'll see if the girl want to come too!"

"I can't wait too meet them!"

"Now, Den. Let's keep to are selves until I ask Dante about it."

"Okay, do it now!"

"I prefer to wait till he's up. Now, I know you want to wait, but I'm starting on breakfast."

"Okay." Den says.

I move to the kitchen and start on breakfast. I think I'll do pancakes today. We have all the things we need to make it. After a few minutes, I hear the girls come down. They all start talking about something.

**Dante POV**

Now, that how I start a day. My Lok snuggled up to me, and a nice lie in. Lok went down to check on Den. He's such a cutie. I hope my life stays like this.

I finally start to get dressed and head down stairs.

Den is colouring something. He seems to really be into it. So he a little artist? Zahail and Sofie are having a conversation.

"Good morning all." I say.

"Morning!" Den says happily.

"And what are you drawing here?"

"You can't see this till I'm fished."

"Okay."

"Breakfast ready!" Lok says.

He brings out a couple plates of pancakes. He hands them out.

"One second Dante, ours are still in the kitchen." He says before quickly going to get the rest of the food.

"Hurry!" Den calls out.

"What got you in such a good mood?"

"It a secret between me and Lok."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Okay.'" I say.

So he has a little secret with Lok? He such a child. Lok going to tell me. He wouldn't keep it a secret. At least I don't think he will... Lok loves me, I think, so he'll tell me.

Lok walks out with our food. He gives one to me. Then sits down to eat. Let see if I can get this secret out.

"Lok, Den says you two have a secret." I says.

Lok looks confused. It was only for a second or two before he gets it.

"Well, not a secret, more of something I like to ask you." He says innocently.

"Okay, fire ahead."

"I was wondering if you like to meet my family." Lok says.

...

Family? Lok's family?

"Your family?" I says.

"Yes. My mother and sister. They still live in Ireland. I have to call and check with my mum, but she like to have people over. I sure she'll love to meet my soulmate."

"I love to meet them."

"Is this going to be a soulmates and their sort of child thing, or can we come?"

"I love for all of you to come along. Just let me call my mum quickly. Back in a moment." Lok says.

He quickly walks of to make a call.

I have to make a amazing impression. I have been told Soulmate's family can be very critical on their families soulmate. I need to do my best to show that I'm a good match. I don't want to have werried family dinner forever. I sigh.

"What wrong?" Zahail says.

"It nothing."

"Really?"

"Do you think Lok's family would be happy with me?"

"Of course!"

"Yeah, you're the foundation strongest seeker! I'm sure they'll like you."

"Okay if you say so." I say.

The girls walk out the room. They say they have something talk about.

"Dante, I know they'll like you!" Den says.

"You really believe that?"

"More then anything! Your amazing! I know I they like you, Daddy!" He says and he hugs me.

He called me daddy. I see why Lok like it when Den calls him is mum. It make me feel so happy. Like I could truly be a parent. I hug back. I think that Den has become are child just a little.

**Lok POV**.

I just got of the phone with mum. She letting us all stay! Although I have to share with Dante, and Sofie and Zahail may have to as well. But that doesn't matter!

Oh, my. I feel so weak. I ran to the toilet. I feel so weak and horrible and I can feel something in my mouth. I was sick. How I was fine a minute ago. oh, everything is dizzy..

Why am I ill? It can't be... could it? No, no. I probably just a stomach bug.

Right?


	18. part 18

**Dante Pov**

I'm hold Lok hand. We are in Ireland, and it looks lovely. I hope we can explore more of it. Lok looks as nerves asI do adout meeting his family. Still, he is very happy to be here.

Den it walking Infront of us. He is enjoying the open air. At least he having fun. This may be a the break he needs. A week without mission, just having fun will be good for him.

Sofie and Zahail have been quite. I don't want to get in the middle of that so I'll leave it be.

"This place it amazing!" Den say happily.

"Yeah, I've missed Ireland."

"We can come visit it more if you like."

"Thank you Dante, I've missed my family."

"This is going to be fun!"

"I have to agree we you. I get ya like my mum apple cake. It amazing."

"Are you going to get the recipe?"

"Maybe." Lok says.

We all continue to walk to Lok's family house. I have to make a good impression now!

Lok knocks on the door. A lady with her hair in a ponytail came out.

"Lok! You got taller!" She said, hugging Lok.

"I can't get any short. It great to see you mum!"

"My little boy, now who's who?"

"Mum, the girls are Sofie and Zahail. Den is the one with the drown hair. And this is Dante, my soulmate."

"It a pleasure to meet you all. Come in, I've been baking all day, let me get up something." She said.

She seems nice. Maybe this won't b so bad. We all sat down. Lok next to me, Zahail and Sofie on another chair. Den sat on a chair closest to ours.

"I should go help." I says quickly, and walk to her.

I made my self known as walk into the kitchen. Miss Lambert allowed me to help.

"Miss Lambert, how you really feel about all of this?" I asked carefully.

"I know that Lok wanted some time before he found his soulmate, but I'm glad he found you earlier. I meet Eathon after years of searching, it make a person lonely. It good that you too met."

"I was wondering how you felt about it being... me?"

"Dante Vale. I heard a lot of things about you. You're a strong seeker, and from what I heard, a kind man. I think Lok was lucky."

"Thank you, miss Lambert, that means a lot to me."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Lok said, standing at the door.

I smile as he walks over to me. I place my hand on his back and keep him close. Lok smiles and turns to his mother.

"Nothing important Dear. Now, Dante, you rest up, I'll bring the food out."

"If your sure, then I guess could take a small break."

"Don't worry so much. I'll help her."

"Okay." I say, as start to walk away.

**Lok POV**

I smile as Dante walks away, before going to help mum. She smiling too.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, it just cute. Your still not completely comfortable with eachother."

"You can tell?"

"I have been there. It took mouth for your father to get used to me." She says.

I laugh. Mum use to tell us stories of the youth. It was so-oh. Man, I feel like I'm going to through up. I place a hand on my mouth and rush to the sink. I puek a hot, yucky mess of sick down the sink. Mum comes over to help.

"Lok, are you alright?" She asks sweetly.

"Yeah, I just need a second."

"Are you sure? You just been sick."

"I'm sure, I had been puking up a lot these last couple days."

"Is it something serious?"

"I don't think so."

"Lok, have you and Dante been interment?" She asks, out of the blue.

She not say that I'm... No she just trying to help.

"... Yes, a couple days ago."

"The night before you start being sick?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Lok, do you think you could be?"

"No, I'm not, I'm not pregnant."

"Have you check?"

"What? No, but! How can I be? It only happen once!"

"Once is all it takes."

"No, I'm sure it just a stomach bug. It will pass."

"If it doesn't by tomorrow, I'm get you a pregnancy test."

"Wait, mum. Please I'm not. I can't be." I say.

No, no no. I'm not. I'm just not. There is no way on earth. Yes, male can have children, all soulmate can. It just dispense on how you do things. But it doesn't mean that I am... There's nothing in my belly.

"Lok, it better to check and get it done with, now let get your friend some food." She says nicely.

I sigh and grab a some snacks. I walk out a d hand it to Dante and Den. Of course, Den quickly eats it all up. Dante takes some time. I sit next to him and place my head on his shoulder.

I feel so bad. After being sick, I feel fine, but the thought of have a child in me. I don't know how I.. Oh, forget it!!!

I can wait for Cathy to get here...

**Cathy POV**

I was walking back to our house. It can't wait! I finally get to see my baby brother! The little stinker. I have missed him so much.

And he brought his Soulmate.

That man had better be the kindest, loyalist and smartest man on Earth. My brother should only have the best of the best. If I find fault with him, then that the least thing he'll do.

Is that Scarlet? Why are some people following her. She seems scared.

"SCARLET!" I yell.

She see me and run to me.

"Are you okay?" I ask.


	19. part 19

**Dante POV.**

It was getting late. I have Lok resting on me. Den was still drawing something. Sofie and Zahail are sitting next to eachother. Lok's mother is sitting next to Lok, telling us stories form Lok's childhood.

"Mum! I think they heard enough about me." Lok said hiding his face in my chest.

"Oh, I was going to tall about Scarlet."

"Scarlet?"

"She was Lok's babysitter. Once, she had to save Lok from some bullies."

"Really? Who would bully Lok?"

"Some fools." I say.

Just then, some people walk in. Two girls. One looks to be Lok's sister; she has short hair and Lok's blue eyes. The other is Scarlet Byrne. We worked together once.

"Cathy? What's going on?" asked Sandra.

"A black car was following Scarlet, lucky I walked by."

"Really?"

"Are you alright Scarlet?"

"I'll be fine miss Lambert, and is that Lok? I didn't know you were coming to visit."

"Hi Scarlet, it been a while."

"So there's my baby brother, how you doing little stinker!" Cathy said.

Lok moves away form me and gave her sister a hug. Cathy moves away and gave me a glance.

"Cat, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Den, and the girls are Sofie and Zahail. Finally, this is Dante Vale." Lok said.

"It a pleasure to meet you."I said.

I hold my hand out for her to take. Cathy crush it! It feels like my hand was being squish by iron. It hurts so much! I don't think she likes me.

"The pleasure all mine." She said, it sounds fake.

I smile at her, and she lets my hand go. She then places her hand on Lok shoulder. Lok smiles. I hope Lok thinks we are get on well.

"Are you all staying here?" Scarlet asks.

"Yes. My and Zahail are sharing as well as Dante staying in Lok's room. Den isn't sharing."

"If that the case, I'll call a taxi."

"You can stay a while if you want."

"Thanks, mis Lambert. Maybe I'll stay an hour, but I should be home soon."

"Anyway, I have a call to make. Some friend drama. After that, I like to have a chat with your soulmate, Lok." Cathy say before leaving.

I feel my skin crawl.

"I heard you found your soulmate, Lok. Which boy is it?" Scarlet asked.

"It me."

"Your a lucky one, aren't you Lok? You got yourself a soulmate to protect you."

"Thanks, Scarlet. Any luck with you yet?"

"Unfortunately, no. Went to one of those fast check, but it wasn't how I'd like to find them. Still, there's plenty of time and people left."

"So you been searching for your soulmate?"

"Yeah. For a year and a half now."

"Why?"

"I'm a hopeless romantic type of person. I like find a person who loves me."

"I'm sure your find them soon."

"I really hope so. oh, I probably should tell you now. Cathy isn't a seeker."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Scarlet, aren't you part of the foundation?"

"Yes."

"Are you on a mission?"

"I am, but I'm have a little bit of a problem with it."

"We could help."

"No,no. I wouldn't want to trouble you. It's your week off, and Dante's first meeting with the Lambert family. I couldn't trouble you with it."

"...Okay. If things get bad, call."

"Of course." Scarlet said.

After an hour, Scarlet left. We all have some

dinner and the other are going to bed. I have to have a chat with Cathy, so we stay behind.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" I ask politely.

"Let get some things straight. Lok is a kind, cute and loving person."

"I know. I'm lucky to have him as a soulmate."

"You can say that again. No-one could be a better soulmate." She say.

She then turns to me. All kindness and love in her face was gone. It has been replaces by anger, hatred and no mercy. Her voice is cold now too.

"So if you dare do a single thing to harm him, or even upset him, there is no place in this universe that you can hide that I can't reach." she said.

I have faced multiple enemies and the evil organisation, but she, Lok's sister, Cathy Lambert, is the most terrifying thing I have seen.

"Are we clear?" She says.

I nod immediately.

"Good." She says.

She walks off and I quickly make my way to Lok's and my room. Lok has a one of my jumpers on and it so big. Cute! He has some PJs for me.

"Lok." I say.

"Dante, here some clothes."

"Thank you."

"So, what did you two talk about?"

"The normal sibling talk. She terrifying."

"Don't be silly Dante!" Lok says, sitting on the bed.

I change and sit down on the bed too. Lok snuggles up to me. I hold him close.

"I'm not joking. She scares me." I say.

"Don't worry. She's just protective."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, what happened to Cherit?"

"The white, little, fluffy dragon? I think he's still at Sofie's place."

"I have to get him. He could come in useful."

"Sure, sure."

"Let get some rest."I say.

Slowly we drift to sleep.

**Lok POV.**

I start to wake. Dante still sleeping, softly snoring. I can't believe he scared of Cathy! She harmless. Such a cute.

Oh, no. It happening again. I quickly rush to the bathroom. I sit next to the toilet and puk. It so horrible! I hate it!

"Lok!" I hear some say.

Mum. She helping me.

"Are you okay now?" She asks.

"Better, better. Oh, I hate this!"

"It's okay. But, like it or not, I'm getting that test."

"Mum!"

"Lok, we agreed on his."

"Fine, but I'm not."

"Let's hope." She say.


	20. part 20

**Lok POV.**

I slowly walk back to my room. I try to be as quite as possible, but Dante is already up. He is looking around, looking for me. I guess I woke him up when I rushed out.

"Dante, I'm here." I say.

"Lok.. You startled me.. I felt you run off and by the time I was up properly I couldn't see you."

"... sorry."

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I sit down next to him. I rest my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. I should tell him, if I'm going to be tested for it, I should say. Oh, this is all so stupid!!

"I have been sick that last couple days, after we..." I say weakly.

"What.. what are you saying?"

"Mum is getting me a pregnancy test. She say that we have to be careful."

"You.. you don't think you are?"

"No.. I hope not. I can't.. We only did it once.."

"Hey, it okay. No matter what, I'm going to be here." He said.

He gives me a little kiss on my forehead. I smile and snuggle up to him. I feel his arms rap around me. I'm lucky to have him, I know that. I just... I'm scared... I want this all to be over.

**Den POV**.

I slowly wake up. This holiday going great! Lok's mother is really kind and is a good cook as well. I see where Lok gets it form. Cathy cool too, for a non seeker

I walk downstairs. I want to see Lok and Dante but there probably asleep at the moment and wouldn't want me to wake them! Miss Lambert make some breakfast.

"Can I help?" I ask.

"Den, of course. Can you get some plates for me? There in the that shelf."

"Okay."

"Den, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How long have you been staying with my son and his soulmate?"

"Almost a month now."

"You care about them, don't you?"

"Yeah... They been like parents to me. I don't know what would of happed if I didn't meet them."

"I can tell they fell the same."

"H..how?"

"Yesterday, I saw how close you all were to them. I also to a sneak peek at your drawing."

"You, you did!? You're not going to tell them are you? It's meant to be a surprise."

"No, I won't. I want to tell you that no matter what, they will care about you. Although it may not seem like it, okay? Lok and Dante have taken you in.

"I know. I love them, I do." I say.

A loud noise rattled through the house. It's probably the girls. Dante wouldn't be loud as it affects his relationship with the Lambert's. The girls don't care as much.

"I did pack it Zahail. I had it yesterday!" Sofie yelled.

"Look, I haven't seen it. Maybe you left it somewhere.

"I didn't. I remember putting it down on the cupboard upstairs. Now it's gone."

"Sofie it to early in the morning for this."

"So? Where is it?"

"Sofie, is everything alright?"

"A bit, have you seen my jumper anywhere?"

"Your jumper? I believe I have. Check the wash basket. I put all clothes I find there."

"Okay, thank you, miss Lambert." Sofie said, as she left.

Zahail follows her too. Er, soulmates are so confusing. I hope I don't meet mine. I wouldn't want to have to deal with that!

Lok and Dante appear. I quickly run it see them.

"Morning, Den." Lok says.

"Morning!"

"I see you're up. I think I can smell breakfast."

"You're correct, Den helped me make it.I'm just dishing it out now, go sit down. Lok, can you wake your sister for me?"

"Sure."

"Thank you Miss Lambert." Dante say sitting down at the table.

I sit next to him. Soon, Lok and Cathy come down. They sit as well. Lok sit next to Dante, and Cathy next to him. Miss Lambert bringing the breakfast out. We all start to eat.

**Dante POV**.

I hold Lok have under the table. He's scared, that I know. Everything is running around his head, and I can't help. Not really. And I'm supposed to be his loving soulmate! I can't do anything.

I know miss Lambert is getting the test, so I should tell her I know about it.

"Miss Lambert, can we talk in private later?"

"Of course."

"What is it with you all and talking in private?"

"Don't worry, it just soulmate stuff."

"Okay...Lok can we play?"

"Maybe later, Den. How about you finish your drawing?" Lok says.

After breakfast, me and miss Lambert go to talk.

"What is it Dante?" She says.

"Lok told me, about you getting the test."

"Oh, how do you feel about it?"

"I don't know... He hasn't told me about him feel ill or being sick. I... I don't know what I should think about it.."

"This is not what you should be thinking of, it what you think."

"I. I do want child. It's just.. Lok young.. I know that male pregnancy are extremely dangerous... I don't know if he can do this. I want him to be safe."

"I understand."

"I hope your not mad at me."

"Why would I be mad?"

"I. Me and Lok.. We..."

"Dante, I'm not going to act like I have never know the want. I have. What matters now is taking care of Lok."

"I know, and thanks. I should get back, I don't want Den to worry."

"Dante, take care of Den. You have become his father, I don't know how he would react to it all." She said.

I stop for a second, how would he react? I guess I'll cross that bridge when we get there. If we get there.


	21. part 21

**GUYS! If you haven't already, do sigh the petition for season 3 of huntik. If you cannot find it, go to Tumblr and search the Huntik tags.****please sign!**

* * *

**Den POV**

We are play a board game. Like always, Sofie is winning. Zahail wasn't playing the game, but when Sofie started to win she chose to play with her. Which isn't fair! No-one else is teaming. Lok isn't really paying attention to the game. Cathy is and playing well.

"And we won." Zahail said.

"only because you joined Sofie team."

"Aw! Don't be grumpy that we won Den."

"I'm not being grumpy!"

"Yeah, right." Sofie said after she giggled.

I cross my arm and glare away. I feel a hand messing up my hair. It Lok. He always trys to comfort me. I give him a hug.

Dante and miss Lambert come out off the kitchen. I don't understand what all this fuss is about. I really, really want to know. I'm as much as part of the family as anyone else is! I should know, I want to know.

"What's everyone up to?" Dante asks.

"Board games."

"Okay, so who won?"

"Me and Zahail."

"Really?"

"Yes. Thanks to my master strategy." Sofie said proudly.

Dante sits next to me and Lok. He smiles at us and holds Lok hand. Lok smiles and rest his head on Dante's shoulder.

"If you want to play more board or card games, then I'm sure Cathy can help you find them. I going to the shops, does anyone want anything?" Miss Lambert ask.

"Can you get some snacks?"

"Den, you need to stop eat all those snacks."

"But..."

"I was going to buy some snack anyway, but I'll make sure it's a small amount. Do you girls want anything?"

"No, thanks miss Lambert."

"Okay. Be good now." She says as she left.

**Time skip. Lok POV.**

I'm with my mum in the bathroom. She has the pregnancy tests. I'm holding one and shacking. We are trying to do the test but I can't concentrate. Dante waiting outside.

"Breath Lok." Mummy says.

I do the test. it's... it's positive...No... NO... I grabbed another and try again... Positive... POSITIVE... I can feel tears fall down my face.. I can't be...

"no..." Fall down, holding my belly.

"Lok." I can hear mummy say. "Look at me Lok, look at me... it's okay, you know that right?"

"No! It's not alright. I..."

"Dante! Come in here please?" She says.

Dante walks in and see me on the floor. Slowly, He sits next to me. I can't look back.

"Lok? Is everything alright?" he asks.

I feel his hand on my check. He going to hate me. This isn't what ether of us wanted! I... I don't know what to do... I hug him. He hugs back.

"Lok... please... look at me.." He says lovingly.

"I... I'm pregnant..."

"Your? oh..."

"I'm sorry!"

"Lok, you don't have to be sorry. I love you, no matter what. This... won't change anything!"

"R-really?"

"of course. I am always here." He says, holding me.

I cry. How can I not? This is all to much! Can't I have a break? I feel another hand on my back. it's my mummy's. I look at her. She smiles and kisses my forehead.

"What... what we going to do...?" I say weakly.

"I.. I don't really know... I have a medical friend who could help us with it all... I have the resources to support the child... I don't know about your school and education..."

"The other... How... how will they react?"

"... I don't know... do you want to tell them?"

"Not here. Cathy will kill me if she knows."

"I'll tell here once you leave. Then I can deal with the outburst, not you."

"Thank you mummy."

"Now, you two should go to bed. It's late." She says.

Dante helps support me as I'm trembling. In our room, I quickly crash on the bed. I hold onto the pillow. Dante sits next to me.

"Lok. I love you." He says.

I look at him. My cheeks are burning! I know that we kinda love eachother but never say it. Hearing it said out loud... THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!!! It doesn't mean I'm going to start calling him pet names or kiss him in public! No way! It's not like I really really love him! He stupid! I just... kinda love him..

"Why did you say that?" I squeak out.

"With everything that is happening, you should know. I'm not expecting us to say this everyday, but I love you."

"... Thank you."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, stupid!" I say.

This night, we slept in eachother arms. I want the support. I need it. how could I not? With everything that going on I need support and... his love... It's so stupid! I should be able to protect myself! I will learn to. I... I want to protect my baby... and D.. Dante... only because I need someone to help me with our baby!

**Dante POV.**

I held Lok in my arms. I know it was stupid of to say I love him. He probably doesn't feel the same. Why would he? I forces this all onto him. The seeker world... soulmate.. a... a baby..

Were going to have a baby...

I.. I scared.. I know that I have the money and home to take care of a child, but I'm a prime target for the organisation. They... they could try and hurt them. They could capture Lok and steal my child! No, NO. I won't ever let them.

Ever if they don't, male pregnancy are extremely dangerous! Most male die in labour. Males body's aren't made for child birth. I know that they go through all kind of changes, and if something happens in the changes it could mean death to the male. I know that the child if much more safer then the male. Lok could... I hope he's one of the lucky ones.

Lok is still with me. He safe and I will give and do everything to keep his safe. I do love him. I don't know when it started, but I do. The fact we have a child won't change that, or that he's a of a Tsundere.

All that matters is keeping him safe. Keeping both of them safe.


	22. part 22

**Lok POV**

Our week at home went by to fast. Soon, we were home. Dante has made an appointment with his medical friend to help go over our... case. It for later today. I don't want to think about it.

At the moment, I laying on the couch. I'm laying on my side so I can watch Den play. He sit next the couch. He playing with the teddy bear. The girls have done on a picnic. Dante is making something for lunch.

Den looks at me. He frowns. What the matter with him?

"Snowflakes, hugs!" He says as he make his teddy give.

I smile and give a hug to the bear. I didn't realize I wasn't smiling. Why did Den do that?

"Why did you do that?" I ask.

"You've looked sad since we can back from Ireland. I fought it would cheer you up."

"Thank you Den."

"Do you miss your mum and sister?"

"... A bit. Yes."

"You want to say with them, don't you? Sorry we pulled you away."

"Den. Don't think that. Yes, I miss them, but they aren't gone forever. It like how you know Harrison isn't gone. He in here." I say, pointing to his heart.

He smiles. I motion for him to come over. He does and I hug him. He rests his head on my chest and I stroke his hair. It's comforting. I like doing this form time to time. I don't know why but I do.

I hear Dante walking to us. I smile when I see him. He smiles back and come to us. I chuckles when he see me holding Den.

"mind if I joined?" He asks.

"Of course." I say.

I sit up and let him sit down. I rest my head on his shoulder and Den moves to sit on him. He snuggle up to him. Dante smiles and pats his head. I smile too.

"You are like are child, you know that don't you Den?" Dante says.

"Yeah... I guess I am... will I always be your child? Even when I get Harrison back? Even when I'm grown up?"

"Of course."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that." He says.

I understand why he so happy. Growing up as an orphan must of been rough. Getting a new family must be a dream. I hope my baby never has to go through that... Wait... My baby... I place a hand on my stomach.. I hope mine doesn't have to go through anything Den did. I feel Dante's hand on my side, so I move it to my stomach. I hope he understands what I'm trying to tell him. I think he does as he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Den, we have to pop out for a bit this afternoon. Will you be alright by yourself?" He asks.

"Um... I guess I will."

"Thanks." Dante said.

**Dante POV at the appointment.**

I'm sitting next to Lok in a small room. We're sitting on a sort of bed. Lady S will arrive shortly. I'm holding Lok hand to go be him comfort, as he shaking a bit. This isn't going to be easy for us, but I'll be there for him.

"Sorry I'm late." Lady S says as she walk to us.

"No worries. You know why your here."

"Yes. Now I have been alerted to the situation, I can walk you through the need to knows of pregnancy. The first thing is the time. Girls have a 9 month pregnancy, but boys ones are shorter. Males have a boost in their first month. It happens as male aren't made to have children so they go through a change in their body which also speeds up pregnancy."

"What kinds of changes?"

"Well, Lok, firstly your hips will largen to help with child bearing. You may also feel saws in your chest as it getting ready to make milk. You will suffer form mood swings in your first month too."

"So, the first week has meny changes in it?"

"Yes. Just to warning, if you survive giving birth, your maternal instinct will be very tense. It come with the fact your pregnancy are shorter, it make close to impossible to keep you away form your child."

"If I survive?"

"I'm not going to lie, most male birth result in the male dying. 3 out of 4 of male that give birth die. For some reason, this doesn't effect that chance of the baby dying." As lady S says this Lok squeeze my hands.

I knew that male pregnancy were dangerous, but not that dangerous. I can tell Lok is scared about what's going to happen. I feel so bad about it. I can't help him. I.. I can't do anything.

"But, lucky your chance are better if you younger. Teenage male pregnancy have a closer to 50-50. It believed that this happens as that when male go through most of their changes. And, if you have another one, your chance is that same for any woman." She says.

Lok smiles and release my hands. At least that something. It will be less dangerous for him this time. Although I don't think we are going to have more than one, its good to know that it would be safe to have another one.

"Is there anything else we should know?" I ask.

"Well, it would be better in the later stage of the pregnancy to have a medical personnel with Lok at all tomes. That way increase something happens, you'll be safe. For learning spells and fighting, it will be better to do the fighting now and leave the magic til later as learn spells won't effect the baby. For now, I suggest staying away for difficult mission."

I think this is going to be a conversation to have in private. I'm not fighting Lok infront of Lady S.


End file.
